


Love Will Find a Way

by Clockwork_Lumina



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Bromance to Romance, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Multiple, Period-Typical Homophobia, Real names used, Running Away, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Lumina/pseuds/Clockwork_Lumina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mask was the only thing he allowed everyone to see. He wouldn't ruin his best friend's special day, even if it killed him inside to do it. But as he handed over the rings with a heavy heart, Jack had no idea that the little wallaby had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Find a Way

Shifting a bit to the left foot, Jack adjusted himself to stand still. He could be like a statue on a hunting trip but the room was too cold. The fancy clothes too restricting. The flowers were making his nose tickle and the room was so sterile. Much different from the garden outside his home. Clean grass and soft trees to make the summer days warm but shaded. Perfect for long talks or coffee or reading books. The silver lined fine jackets tossed to the side to reveal blue and red simpler shirts underneath as they laid in the grass. Warm smiles and quiet laughter. They were best friends. Completely at ease with one another. Complimenting what one lacked with the other's strength.  
His slight musings were distracted by a resounding amen from the crowd and he gathered his thoughts together, putting the mask back on he had been wearing. No one would see. Not even Marcus. He had to hide this pain, one of the only things he truly could never tell him. How his heart raced when those laughing blue eyes looked at him joyously. How the lips spread wide when he saw Jack coming. The little pout when he saw the book Jack was carrying. The twinkle in his eye under starlight. The little dimples he got when he laughed especially loud. The way the short hair would get messed up when he climbed the tree.  
Marcus turned to him now, holding out his hand. Jack handed over the tiny box, opening it and letting Marcus pick out the two rings before turning to the veiled woman dressed in white across from him. Finery dangled from her neck and ears over the swollen chest, white cascading down her frame to pool at their feet. The smile she held was fake, as pretty and removable as any of the jewels she wore. There was no love there as she held out a hand for the ring to be slid onto.  
The parents of the bride looked quite smug, marrying upwards in society. The father of the groom happily looking at all the jewels and money they obviously had. Marc happy enough to marry to make his mum more comfortable to take care of everyone and make them happy.  
The only one who wanted to object was Jack. But when the time came, he found his throat frozen. Found himself watching numbly, the witness for Marc as he said his vows to love and cherish someone else. Watching the bridesmaids tear up and sob quietly on the other side of the alter. That was alright though. His own tear would be counted among the happy ones as it slid down when they leaned in to touch. 

He didn't wanna do dis. He really really didn't. He was the youngest ah eight brothers and they were all married with kids or about to have kids. Why did he have to get married too? She didn't even like him all that much. Ma kept tellin him she would grow to like him and he would grow fond of her. That was how it was and what was expected of them both. He would go along with it when others were around but when it was just him and Ma, he would beg and plead and try anything he could to get out of it.  
She was pretty enough, all blonde hair and coiled and all that, but the way she looked at him. He could see it in her eyes, she was planning on changing him. Everything about him. He had caught her looking at his clothes one day and making a list of what had to go and what could manage to stay. She criticized everything about his behavior from the fact that he didn't care to read the paper to how he washed his hands and he was sure if she could manage to get in the bathroom with him, how he took a shit. He didn't want to change who he was! He liked who he was! He just.... wanted to go lay down under a tree with his best friend. It was quiet and peaceful there. He didn't want him to change, liked him just fine. Even let him fall asleep with his head on his lap from time to time.  
He took the rings with a small smile to said best friend Jack when all he really wanted to do was run out of the church like his hair was on fire. He slipped the damn thing on her fingers and repeated words he really didn't mean at all. Please somebody object! I object! But no one said anything. No, he didn't want to be tied to this horrible woman for the rest of his life just because she had money. He didn't want to be nagged and put down for the next fifty years. Reminded of how she was better then him and he had better be lucky they had made this arrangement. He didn't want a house full of kids to keep track of and force them into misery as he was being forced to do now.  
He wanted.... to travel, to see the world and what was out there. He wanted to be not tied down. He wanted his freedom to live his life like he wanted to, as a right fine bachelor. He wanted to always have Jack as his best friend, the one person who just complimented him and made the best team he had ever found. If only Jack had been a girl cause he couldn't marry another man.  
The priest cleared his throat a little and he blinked and looked over. She had flipped her own veil up and over with him taking so long and lost in his head a bit it would seem. One kiss and the deed would be done. All it would take was one press of lips against lips. Well and the signing of the papers too.  
"No." he blinked as he realized he had been the one to say it. The people in the church having gone very quiet and still.  
"Excuse me?" she arched a brow at him and had that one tone he couldn't stand and made him want to hit something.  
"I said no." he said it again... he couldn't believe he had said it again. "This isn't worth me being miserable for the rest of my life."  
And with that he simply... started to walk away and down the aisle. Her parents were yelling and his own father was screaming and he was fairly sure Ma was crying. Everyone was just looking at him like he had grown two heads as he got closer to the doors. Almost there and she started screamin her head off and making the most god awful racket he had ever heard. But for some reason it was okay. He felt lighter than he had ever felt in several months. He didn't care if anyone understood or forgave him just as long as one person followed him out of the building and into the awaiting freedom. If his family disowned him and cast him aside, that would be okay. As long as he still had Jack. The sunlight hit his face as he opened the outer doors and went down the stairs, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. As long as....... he was too scared to turn around to see if he had or not. 

Jack's eyes snapped open at the word, tears slowing back as the utter shock brought him from his sadness. His breath seemed caught in his throat and his heart began beating faster. When his eyes had closed, he had thought the kiss to be imminent and the deal sealed but.... that whisper of no. The quiet but firm denial of what was happening and such an echo to what he had been wishing he had thought he had been the one to say it at first. But Marcus was repeating his rejection and... walking out of the chapel. 

Jack watched him go, box that had held the rings sliding to the floor. Before it had hit the ground, he was already moving. Sprinting out of there and ignoring the blasted racket of everyone losing their heads about them. Pushed Marc's father out of the way. Never liked the bloke anyway. Jumping over a woman, probably the bride's aunt who had fainted. Out into the breathtaking sunshine he had been cursing earlier.  
At the bottom of the steps stood Marc, facing away from the grand, almost obnoxious church and just looking. He had too much momentum and went racing down the stairs, two at a time before skidding to a halt behind him. Hand shaking as it came out to touch his shoulder. Hold back. Always hold back. Never let him know what he just did made Jack the happiest man alive. Never let him know how much he wanted to grab a car and just ride away from here with Marcus at his side.  
Never let him know how much he loved him.  
"Changed your mind?" He asked, even though it wasn't really a question. "She was a harpy anyway."  
"No," Oh thank god. Oh thank god! He relaxed a bit now that he heard the voice behind him. "Just got the balls to do what I should have done from the beginning. I never wanted her, never wanted to get married." another deep breath taken. "Never wanted to be changed. Never wanted to be chained down. I just......" glancing over his shoulder to him. "wanna go. I want to see the world. Want to live, really live." He probably sounded stupid, he knew that. "Get away from all this high society and rules and just... explore and see and live. I can hardly read the paper after all without you helping me." Taking a step or two towards the cars that were parked close by, turned and offered out a hand towards Jack. "What'ya say? Wanna go have a grand adventure with me?"  
It was a dream come true. Everything he had ever wanted to happen. His hand came up and he brought it up to his hair, rubbing through it and messing it up to it's normal fuzz. "Thought you'd never ask, mate. Let's get outta these monkey suits nd head out."  
"Yeah," he grinned and started walking again, keys slipping out of his pocket. "So where do you think we should go? Can go anywhere after all. Been saving up just for this moment."  
"We could go to Australia." he suggested, smiling a little more at the keys already out. "Nd of course, we have my money."  
"Den what we waitin for?" glancing back to the church where he could see the doors starting to open. "Let's go!" taking off at a run right as someone yelled his name. Nope! He was done here. No callin him back now. He was on his way to see the world with Jack.  
Jack shot forward, grabbing his hand and racing for his own car, "Sorry, not leavin without my hat!" He grinned, looking behind them as the church opened and people came pouring out.  
"I wouldn't dream of it." he snirked back. Oh that was her, yellin something about homewreckers. How could that be? There was no home to wreck. Just a facade of one and one he wasn't interested in at all. "Better be quick, mobs coming...."  
Jack's eyes widened at the term, heart stopping a moment as he grabbed his hat out of the car. She didn't know. She couldn't know. He was so careful. Marc didn't even know. The fear in his eyes were covered by the brim of his hat, holding onto it as he took Marc's hand in his own and ran for his car, "Open it up! Quick mate, they're almost here!" He ran around the other side of the model T  
Sliding in and reachin over to pop the door open. "Get in!!" Already revving the engine to get it started good before peeling out as soon as Jack was inside. "Don't listen to her, I didn't wreck a home. I just avoided a wreck of one." the noise of the mob getting less and less as they drove. "So gotta find a ship to Australia then. Which way you wanna go? Across country to California then to there or across the Atlantic and through Europe to get a ship over there and down."  
"Well, ya wanted ta see the world." He panted, plastering a smile on his face and holding onto his hat as they drove, a peal of laughter that was joy with a spot of nervousness to it. Just relieved to escape the church and all the horrors that had been within.  
"Let's go cross country to California. Plenty to see on the way there in this country after all." Plus they already had the car. He even had a suitcase packed in it. "Need to grab your stuff or are we just buying all new stuff along the way?"  
"We'll stop by my house real quick. Get some stuff I'd rather have with me nd lock up but otherwise, let's go. After all, nice ta still have a place ta come back ta." Jack suggested, looking behind him and the stretch of road. No more bridezilla. No more losing his best friend. But his house and all the things he actually loved might not be there when he got back. Just in case.  
"Ya know what? Let's stop at my house first. Less chance of running into someone if we go now." Turning down a street headed that way. A few things he didn't want to lose himself since he might not be allowed in the house ever again. Plus had ta ditch the bitch's luggage.  
"Could run ta my house nd start packin. Take me longer anyway." He suggested as the car got closer to Marcus' house. They had to move. After all, they weren't the only ones with a car or the knowledge of where they might go. They had to go quick.  
"Kay," he nodded as he pulled the car to a stop in front of his house. "I'll pick ya up soon then." already heading out of the car to grab the bag in the back and head up to the house.  
"Gotcha." He jumped out of the car, sprinting towards his home with the jacket being peeled off. Clothes going a few different directions once he was inside, moving fast. Toss things that would go bad or bring them with for snacks. Pack his most comfortable clothing. Like the vest and plain shirts and rough pants his mum made for him. Some sweaters she knitted. His favorite trinkets and memorabilia. Anything that he couldn't live without. He got it all into two suitcases and a duffle bag, bringing them to the door and tossing them lightly outside as he locked it. Was it his imagination or was that really the sound of an angry wedding party chasing them down?  
Dump her stuff on the porch as he was getting out of the overdone suit. Once inside, left it all over the living room before running to his room and pulling on his comfy grey ones. White button down and blue vest over top of it. He had one bag in the car but he wanted his favorite things. Another suitcase full of clothes and a duffel bag filled with things he just couldn't live without and he was headed back to the car. Was.... was that his brother's car comin dis way? Great googly moogly. Throw the stuff in the back seat and down the street to grab Jack. "They're coming!! Run!!"  
Jack picked up the three bags, diving into the car and tossing the bags into the back seat before yelling, "DROIVE!" He was in the car and still adjusting but there was a herd of cars coming their way and they had to get out of there before they could follow them!  
"Gottcha!" Peelin out again. He knew he could drive better than his brothers after all. Round the corner and kept turning as he headed towards the edge of town. The more turns the harder it would be to follow. Get um all lost in the streets after all. Soon dey was on the open road and no one seemed to be following um when he looked back. Opening up the throttle, really went as fast as he could go. "I think... we lost um."  
Jack had tossed the last bag into the back seat and was panting with exhilaration and a laugh. Looked like Marc had taken the time to change clothes too. And they were free and together. No more schemes. No more bitch. No more marriage. Just the two of them off to see the world. "We're free."  
"Good word ain't it." glancing over now and grinnin. "Sorry.... bout kinda not tellin ya about what I was really thinking about the whole wedding thing. Should have told you I was unhappy and trying every day to get out of it. Just... was only happy when I was with you and I didn't want to talk about her in my only spot of happiness. If that makes sense. But now... now I can always be happy. Happy and free."  
"Can't really blame ya for it. Though, if I'd ah known, might have suggested somethin like this or at least packed before today." He said as he settled into his chair, watching as the world opened up and the town fell away. "Don't matter now though. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want. I've got all my money with me."  
"Me too." he nodded some. "Gotta make a town at some point. Gunna need gas but not for a while. I had a full tank after all. Find someplace to sleep for the night too. Wanna see how far we can get before nightfall?"  
"Definitely." He thought about it a bit before digging inside a duffle bag for a snack, "Haven't eaten since yesterday lunch, you wanna snack too?"  
"Why?" glancing over again. "I mean I didn't eat breakfast this morning cause I felt like throwing up but that is a long time to go without eating. And yes.... I’m starving."  
Jack paused a moment, still digging before answering, "Wasn't feelin well. Bit like I was gonna throw up, actually. Here ya go. Brought some of my good beef jerky." He offered to the driver as he also got out a bag of peaches that were fresh.  
"Why?" taking the jerky and biting into it. He made such good jerky too. "I mean I know why I was going to throw up but why were you?"  
Jack's cheeks flushed just a tiny bit and he looked down at the food in his lap. He had been hungry. Not so much any more. "I...." He didn't want to hide it anymore. they were free of everything and everyone, together and on their way. He glanced over at Marc before glancing away, "Didn't want you to get married." Let him take that as he liked. It was still the truth.  
"Didn't like her neidder huh?" a bit longer then a quick glance given to him this time. " Ya know at the church... I actually heard her tellin her Mother that she was going to make sure we didn't spend anymore time together. Kinda the absolute final straw and probably why I waited so long to say no. Make a lasting impression."  
"Definitely hated her. The little witch, surprised you could last with her this long." He said, glad to get off the topic of why he hadn't been eating. But still not hungry enough anymore to actually pick up the peach in his hand.  
"Well we can eat now cause she ain't here and she isn't going to be here." smile given to the man again. "Just us, like it should be, always."  
"Yeah." He brought the peach to his mouth, clewing mechanically as the sweet juices ran down the corner of his mouth. Was he dreaming? Probably not, he wouldn't be so wracked with fear and nerves if it were. They could be together and Jack could ignore everything inside him.  
He just drove and drove till finally he had to stop for gas in a small town. Always heading west though while he drove. "You want anything from inside the general store?" he asked as the man came out to fill the car with gas. "Drink maybe?" it had been some time.  
"Yeah. Might get a sandwich while we're stopped too." He said, rousing from the bit of a nap he had fallen into. He was tired and his appetite had finally come back.  
"That sounds really good." his own rumbling at the idea. "After all only had that one piece of jerky all day." heading to slid out of Jack side of the car since they were pumping gas on his own side.  
Jack slid out as Marc came towards him, yawning a bit and rubbing his eyes as he went to walk into the store, "I'll get it while you pump. What do you want? Ham and cheese? Turkey? roast beef?"  
"Wow you are still sleepy. Attendant is pumping the gas." he grinned and reached out to take his hand. "Better make sure you don't wander off or get hit in the lot on the way inside. I have no idea what I want though. Might have to see what temps me."  
The hand in his own was warm and strong and Jack's second yawn was a bit fabricated, "I'm not that tired. Just didn’t see im there." He protested just a little but continued holding on anyway.  
Inside the store was clean and well kept, with a sandwich maker as well. It looked good, so they started over to it.  
"I would prefer to get a bit further before dark, in case they have decided that we should be hunt down or arresting me for kidnapping you after all just so they could get you back." Jack continued with half a joke.  
"I'd never say you kidnapped me. I sorta kidnapped you if you think about it." Oh it all looked so good. "But I do understand. We'll put as many miles on that we can. They had no idea where we were going either. Bet they are halfway to New York City by now. I use to talk about going there a lot." grinning as the man came over. "Hello. Could I have a roast beef with provolone, mayo, tomatoes, onions, and lettuce to carry out please?"  
"Well, we could start in the united states since we are already here after all." He suggested with a smile as he went to pick up a gallon jug of tea from the ice filled cooler.  
"What'cha getting, tea or lemonade?" Looking over his shoulder as he went. "We could get some other snacks too while we are here. Fruit or cake or whatever we want really."  
“Nah we should be good with wot we got ‘ere.” He mentioned as he began carrying some of the stuff up to the counter. Jack was pulling out his money as Marc came up with the rest of the stuff and set it down, "Yeah, this'll be everything." Then turned to his friend, “You can go on out to the car.”  
"Don't have to tell me twice," he laughed, grabbed a bag and ran for the door and car. Eager to start driving again on their little adventure.  
Jack followed soon enough, the rest of the bags in his hands as he started digging through them, “Wanna sandwich first?”  
“Yeah, hand it over?”  
"Can do." He said, reaching for the bags and beginning to sort everything out. "Can even feed ya the cole slaw, if you want some?"  
"That would be awesome." he laughed and nodded. See would /she/ have ever offered to feed him while they drove? Not likely, she just nag and bitch the whole time. That was why Jack was so much better.  
"Gotcha." He unwrapped the first sandwich, handing it over to Marcus before unwrapping his own. Cole slaw once the sandwiches were done. Easier that way.  
Marc immediately started eating the sandwich once it was in his hands.The mayo squishing out and the nice thick cut roast beef piled on there. Crunchy onions and sweet tomatoes.... best sandwich ever.  
Jack ate his quickly, famished and fulfilling his hunger oh so sweetly. He partook in the tea some before offering it to Marcus, "I can hold yer sandwich if ya want a drink?"  
Oh and they even hit a red light! "Thanks." handing the little bit of the sandwich over as he took the tea jug and swallowed as much as he could while the light was still red.  
Jack held onto it, finishing his own sandwich and while they were at a red light, beginning to open the rather sizable container of cole slaw.  
The jug was handed back as the light turned green and the car started forward once more. Just a little more and they would be out of state. And once they were across that invisible line.... he would feel just that much more free.  
Jack handed back the sandwich, drinking a bit from the jug himself before trying the cole slaw. Delicious. He piled a good bit onto the fork and held it out for Marc to take a bite of when he was ready.  
He glanced over when something out of the corner of his eye moved. They were on a straight away and no one else was much about. Leaning over, took a large bite off the fork, then looked back to the road. "Mmmmm... good."  
"Mmmmm hmmmm." He agreed, taking a forkful for himself and waiting for another straightaway before offering some more to Marc.  
He finished his sandwich while he waited for more of the side dish. Kept giving Jack little glances though just to make sure everything was okay. Then it was a clear and open straight away once more.  
Jack was smiling quietly, glancing back towards where they had been every now and again before looking up to Marc. Off again, where they had never been before. To new open places and no curious glances or families trying to arrange for either of them to be married off since he himself was a rich bachelor, nevermind he had no interest in the opposite sex whatsoever.  
"Want to share that coleslaw again?" he asked glancing over.  
"Oh, yeah." He said, shaking himself out of his thoughts and resuming the feeding of the two of them. One for Marc, one for him. One for Marc, one for him. Two for Marc, one for him.  
He ate as he drove, licking his lips to catch the liquid that might be there. Was tasty stuff. Might have to pull over for just a moment to get a drink though.  
It continued going until Jack was just feeding the coleslaw to Marcus. He was getting pretty full, but it was mostly because his thoughts had turned to what they would have to do in the new towns. Like flirting with the women in those towns. Making it seem like they were two friends on a cross country trip. Not anything.... more. Perhaps he should buy a ring, just for one of them to wear. It would throw off suspicion.  
"Okay, full now." he mentioned before another spoonful could be taken out and pulled the car over. "Thirsty though." grabbin the tea and chugging a bit of it down. "I guess I should let ya know that I really have no plans save to keep heading west. Probably should buy a map or something at some point." pulling back onto the road.  
"We can get a map at the next gas station. We have the time and money." He said as he watched them pull back onto the road.  
"Jack... that is literally all we have. Time, money and a couple of bags a piece." he laughed. "And still..... unbelievably better than what that bitch had planned out for the rest of my life."  
Jack nodded, "I can't imagine ya really on such a short leash. Ya'd have been miserable. Nd I would'a been miserable without ya."  
"I mean I guess I could have handled it," he sighed some. "If I could still be me and act like me and do the things I liked to do. But yeah... short leash like two links long and choking the life out of me slowly. Now we can both be happy."  
"Yeah." he smiled and looked over at Marc. They could do this. After all Marc thought that was just what they were. There was no proof otherwise.  
He drove till it was just starting to get dark and found a bed and breakfast next to a gas station. Perfect. "It's startin ta get chilly and da sun is going down. Stop here for the night?"  
"Sounds good. I'll get some clothes from the cases nd some overnight stuff if ya wanna go in and rent a room for us?" He asked, opening the door and getting out to stretch.  
"Sure thing." he nodded some. Walking into the hotel, stretching himself found a little old lady at the desk. "Good evening Ma'am." he greeted her. "Do you have any rooms left for the night?"  
"Oh dear what a nice young man." She said, getting up from the little rocking chair and adjusting her rather large and thick glasses, "We have one room left, but it is rather large for just one person."  
"Oh well there are two of us but we can share. Best friends and all." he grinned as he told her.  
"Well alright then, just sign the registry here." She said, slightly shaking hands dipping under the counter to grab a fountain pen for him. "And I will get you your room key."  
"Thank you," he smiled politely to her. Signing his own name and then Jack's as well. "Really didn't want to keep driving any more, we've been on the road all day going cross country."  
"Of course dearie. You and your sweetheart have a good time and tell me if you need anything." She smiled and handed him a house key with a knitted holder on it and a little pillow to hang on the door that said "Still Sleepy." With a picture of a sleeping kitten on it.  
"Ummm Best friend Ma'am. I don't have a sweetheart." he blinked at that one as rogue thoughts went threw his head. "Yes Ma'am. We'll let you know if either one of us are needing anything. Oh is there anyplace good to go and eat at in walking distance? Dinner sounded good at this point too.  
"Yes, there is a nice restaurant just a bit down the road. Just follow the fence to your right a few blocks down, young man. I hope you two have a wonderful night together." He adjusted her glasses with a smile, "We serve breakfast all morning so whenever you two would like to come down would be wonderful dearie."  
"Oooooookay? Thank you Ma'am." Oh she was just not getting this one he thought. "I'll let him know." Looking over to the door to see if Jack was there yet.  
Jack was carrying a single duffle bag he had scrabbled both their things into for the night, leaving everything else in the car. "I've got everything, mate." He said, holding it up a bit as he walked inside, "Did ya get the key?"  
The little old lady adjusted her glasses and smiled, "Oh she sounds lovely! I hope you two have a wonderful time in the honeymoon sweet! It's just up the stairs and down the hall to your left. Don't worry about the noise either, it's set away from the other guests." She turned with a soft giggle and slowly walked through a little door behind the counter away from the two 'lovebirds'  
"Wh....What?!?" looking at the key again and then back to Jack. How the hell was he suppose to tell him this one. "Gr...great. I.. I got the key yeah." Suck it up and be a man about it. Heading over and up the stairs to the room.  
Jack couldn't help the color that flushed across his face some as he watched Marcus walk away. He jogged a bit to catch up, leaning in to ask, "Did she just...?"  
"Yeah, she did," he sighed as he admitted it. "I've been telling her you're not a girl and everything but she apparently can't hear or see very well. Oh and it gets worse. Only one room available so we have to share. And that room? It's the honeymoon suite."  
Oh his color just got redder. What was that about keeping a low profile Jack? What was that about never letting Marcus find out? The first night gone and they had a suite made for two people to share all night long in. His hand came up to his face and rubbed his temple.  
"Oh you think me telling you is bad.... she basically told me not to worry about making too much noise, the room isn't near any of the other ones." sticking the key in the door and unlocking it.  
And that just brought a lot of images he had been trying to push out of his head for so long rushing back. Most of which had been the ones he would close his eyes and imagine while he stroked himself to completion. The yearning, lovesick ones that made his head spin and his heart ache. "So we're spendin the night in a romantic suite... ya don't think there are any other bed nd breakfast's around here, do ya?" He asked. Restraining himself in such close quarters with such an atmosphere...  
"I dunno honestly," opening the door to see a red and white wonderland inside. The bed was even heart shaped. "We can ask though if you're really weirded out."  
"If yer ok with it, I'm fine." He finally said, walking inside and setting the duffle bag down. After all, the thought of spending all night with a hard on sounded more promising then getting back in the car and driving about town a bit to find another place. Especially if this was the only one and leaving meant giving up the room they had now.  
"Well, on the bright side of things." he chuckled some. "If we explain what happened in the morning to someone else? They might take some off the bill." Best to look at the bright side of things. "I don't mind sharing. Fine with me."  
Everything was so set up, with candles and sweet salts and incense and a couple of other things that just made Jack all the more fidgety. Well, metaphorically, with only a little literally.  
"Found out where a good restaurant is too. Cause I could eat again. What about you? Feeling a bit peckish?" trying not to think about the room too much.  
"Yeah. Let's go nd eat there then." He said, turning so they could leave the room and trying to leave the uncomfortable feelings with it.  
"Right behind you." locking the door once they were out of the room. "Anything you're in the mood to eat? I mean depending on the menu and everything."  
"I could go for anything right now, not feelin too picky." He stated as he readjusted his hat and walked down the stairs.  
"Take a right once you leave the door." he mentioned as they went. Yup, a good meal could solve everything.  
Jack followed the directions, waiting for Marc so they could walk together, "So tell me more about ya wantin ta see the world. Ya have any places ya wanted ta see besides New York or was it a more see where the wind takes ya kinda thing?"  
"Kinda a wind thing but there are things I would like to see as well. Like Venice Italy. It's all canals and water. I dunno... sounds really cool. I think it be fun ta see the Eiffel tower and Big Ben too. Go on a safari in Africa maybe."  
"Most ah that sounds pretty good but I gotta say, safaris in Africa aren't all they're cracked up ta be, mate. Lotsa bugs nd trees but not a lotta much else."  
"Then we can skip that one. I am sure we can find something else to go see. Oh what that place in India call. The big building... Taj mahowgie? Could go and see that. I heard it is amazing."  
"The Taj Mahal? Yeah, I've heard some good things about that one. Could see the Great wall ah China too."  
"I'm game for just about anything." he chuckled easily as they walked, his arms going behind his head . Felt good to walk after sitting for such a long time.  
"So long as we're together, so am I." He smiled, bumping his shoulder into Marc playfully.  
He chuckled at that one. How many times had he thought that just sentence today. He'd lost count to be honest. "Cause we're a pretty awesome team when together."  
"Yup. We could even see a baseball game. The boston red sox?" he asked with a smile as they began seeing the light restaurant up ahead.  
"Save we just left that state." he laughed a bit, "but maybe when we go back around after seeing everything else."  
"They play away games too, don’t they? We could always see if they are playin nearby sometime while we are nearby." Jack suggested as they came up to the door and he reached out to open it.  
Marc blinked at that one. "Maybe we could find a schedule then, to see when they are playing. Maybe we could plan our trip to be somewhere when they are away."  
"There is an idea. Two for a table please." He said as they walked inside to the person going to serve them.  
They were sat immediately in a quaint little table, one could call the restaurant itself to have a romantic theme about it. Marcus just rolled his eyes at it. Dear god..... hopefully they at least had good food. The flowers and candle on the table not helping at all.  
Jack was back to covering his face and trying to hide the flush on his cheeks, "Did the lady at the front counter suggest this place?"  
"Yeah.... yeah she did." he admitted. "But I didn't really see any other place around either."  
"No... neither did I." He smiled as he rubbed through his hair, "This is either embarassin as hell or hilarious nd I keep gettin stuck between the two."  
"Go with hilarious... it's easier that way," he suggested as the waitress came over giving the two men at the table a bit of an odd look. "We're from out of town," Marc explained some. "This resturants was recommended to us."  
Jack just chuckled and said, "It's been a long day. I'd like a water nd this entree here." He said, pointing it out on the menu.  
"I'll have the same please." Marc just went with it haven't even looked at the menu yet. Surprise dinner kinda sounded perfect and there wasn't much that Jack liked that he didn't.  
The waitress left to fulfill their orders and Jack smiled up at Marcus. Even though the day was long and full of twists and turns... he couldn't be happier in this moment.  
"Soooo umm..." he chuckled a bit. "What did I just order for dinner?"  
Jack blinked before chuckling, "Spaghetti and garlic bread with meatballs. It sounded pretty good."  
"Oh good, I like spaghetti and meatballs." grinning larger and slipping his hands into his lap at the moment. " So what else should we think about doing as we go. See a baseball game.... could find that canyon they are always talking about. The big one out west."  
"The Grand Canyon, yeah. That's an all day trip too, so we'd hafta find a place ta stay for two nights for it." He suggested as he sipped his drink.  
"Dun think that will be a problem. We are doing pretty good after all so far." A sparkling smile given to him. "I'm not sure what else there is to look out though. I suppose we will be in San Francisco at least a few days till we find a ship going to Australia."  
The sparkling smile had his heart skip a beat to tell the truth. Probably something combined with all the thoughts of doing all the things to Marcus that he wanted to. What was with him? This was utterly ridiculous how strongly his emotions seemed to be racking up after the wedding this morning. Probably because before he had been able to tell himself that Marcus was getting married and happily so. And he hadn't been. Now he was on a trip around the world with the person he most wanted to spend time with, Jack. Who had a crush on him the size of Texas.  
"At least I hope it is only a few days. I dunno how often ships go to Australia after all." one hand rose to rest his elbow on the table and a cheek went into his palm. "If it is longer, might have to find a place that rents by the week. Hotel that is. Cause we don't want to have to buy all that furniture just to get on a boat in a little bit."  
"Right. Shipments from America probably go over all the time, especially cargo. We could always see about bummin a ride with them, after all." He said, shaking the mooney look from his eye a bit and drinking some of the cold water.  
"I am not picky over boats at this time as long as we are together." he shrugged some.  
"We'll figure somethin out." He finally said as he drained the last of the glass and set it aside.  
"Thirsty?" he chuckled as the drink was finished. Just in time for the plates to be sat down in front of them. "Thank you." even as Jack's cup was taken to be refilled.  
"Yeah, just a bit." He chuckled a little before looking down at his food. He really needed to stop thinking about Marc and all the little wishes he's made these past few months right before eating. It always seemed to make his hunger evaporate. No wonder he was getting thinner. Not like anyone could probably tell, since his clothes were always kinda loose on him. But he endeavored to eat anyway, picking up the garlic bread and dipping it into the sauce.  
Picking up his fork and knife, he went after the balls right away. Slicing them in half and then half again so he could eat them with some sense of manners.  
Jack did something similar when he went for them himself but it was only after finishing his bread and taking a few bites of spaghetti.  
"Is da bread good?" leaving some meat for later and picking it up to take a bite. Oh yeah... the bread was good. Nothing better then a good meal. Especially right now.  
"Yup. Crispy nd flavorful. No skimpin on the garlic." He muttered around his full mouth.  
Marc just nodded, not wanting to stop eating even to talk. It was hot and flavorful and just what he needed. Twirling the pasta around his fork, took a bite of that as well and groaned a bit at how good it was.  
Jack got about halfway done before he was full and set his fork aside, smiling a bit at how Marc was inhaling his. At least he had his appetite.  
Glancing over a bit, "Are ya full already?" the slurping up a noodle. "Should eat more, we have a lot of stuff to see and do after all."  
"I'm full, mate. Don't need ta eat as much as you do, remember?" Jack tried to deflect, bringing up some of the times Marcus would clear his plate twice.  
"I know... but you normally eat more then that." he pointed out, taking note of things now that he wasn't preoccupied with trying to get out of being married.  
"Nah, just not that hungry mate. I'll probably eat more at breakfast. Besides, I finished off the last of that cole slaw in the car ride after you didn't want any. It was a pretty big lunch." Ok, that last part was a lie but he was trying to get him to stop worrying.  
"I'll make sure to watch at breakfast then," It was kind if a threat kind of a promise as well. He didn't want Jack to get sick after all. That would be really bad.  
Great, now he got himself into something that he wasn't sure he could get out of. He'd have to see the situation tomorrow. "Ya don't hafta watch out for my health, mate. I've been a bachelor for a while, I know how ta take care of myself."  
"Yeah, well we gotta watch out for each other now. Burned some bridges and all. At least I am fairly sure I did." Emphasizing the point by pointing with his fork. "So I gotta watch my one friend so he doesn't get sick and you can watch me too, kay?"  
"Ok. We'll watch out for each other nd take care of each other." He agreed, picking up his fork to take another bite of the spaghetti. He really was full but if it made Marcus feel more at ease, he could deal with a bit of over fullness.  
Almost as a reward he was given one of those sparkling infectious smiles again before he went to finish up his own meal. His appetite not affected by anything at this time. He had been having trouble eating the closer to the wedding it had gotten. More little snacks then huge meals. Now though.... he finally felt like he could eat and be full and not have to worry all the time.  
He smiled back, eyes softening some as the sparkling smile was back. Heartbeat thudding louder and skipping a bit. He'd never understand just how that bloody shiela could be so blind as to see what a gorgeous creature Marcus was.  
He was finished about ten minutes later and patting his belly as well. "Good food. Do ya want dessert or not so much." eyeing his plate up to see how much more he had eaten.  
Only a few more bites, but it was definitely emptier. "Nah mate, I am really full now." He said, patting his belly. He had taken another garlic bread as well.  
"Okay," he nodded some as the waitress came back around to see if they wanted anything else. He told her just the bill which was brought and paid for quickly. "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah, mate. Let's go nd get a good night's sleep then." He said as he stood up, looking between his half empty plate and Marcus' completely empty plate.  
"You'll have a nice big breakfast in the morning, don't worry about it." he grinned and even tugged on his sleeve some to get him to follow him out of the restaurant.  
The big breakfast was what he was worried about. He hadn't been eating that much for a while. Since Marcus had started getting too busy with the marriage to spend as long a time with him. Like meals. He would have to make sure he had a good night's sleep tonight. Hopefully without the dreams. Perhaps he could draw a bath and relax inside it for a bit before bed. So he followed Marcus out into the street at the tugging of his sleeve.  
He didn't really let go once they were there, kept holding onto it. "Can't let you get lost now." he joked with a smile. "So we have a whole night ahead of us. What would you like to do?"  
"Honestly I'm rather tired. Perhaps a quiet night in to get a plan of action, sort through the things we brought. Maybe stopping by a store first for a map and a Boston Red Sox game agenda?"  
"I dunno if the stores are open right now." it was dark after all, a lot of them closed then. "Could do it first thing in the morning? Pick up anything we might have to get once we look threw everything." He could do a quiet night. Hopefully Jack wouldn't pull out the book. He hadn't mentioned the book after all.  
"We could even see if we could draw up a bath before sittin together on the bed nd readin like we did under the tree at home?" He said, wondering if he had even grabbed one of his books. He was pretty sure he had put one in the duffle bag.  
And dere was da book. Wait..... "Ya want take a bath together?" glancing over at that one instead of looking towards the hotel.  
"Well I meant one takes a bath then the other but if ya really wanna take a bath with me..." He smiled, bumping into him like it was a joke. Get the humor. Play it off. "I know yer not a big fan of reading. Don't even know if we'll be able to if we wanna look inta everything we brought."  
Marc just shrugged a bit at that one. "I don't care. I've done it with my brother's after all when we are all trying to get at least a little hot water and down at the baseball club we have the whole room full of showers. Guess I am not all that shy." he chuckled. "Do you have a lot of stuff to go through then? We'll have to bring it all up from the car. Probably a good thing. Sort through and pack a bag to take into places that is more everyday clothes that we want a lot and then have more back up bags."  
"Yeah. I don’t mind, especially since I can't imagine the water to an entire bed nd breakfast will last too long if everyone is doin it. Might just wanna run it once nd share it." He said, meanwhile his entire brain was screaming. One half throwing up pictures and the other screaming at the situation he was putting himself in. Was he insane? Climbing into the hot water naked with a naked Marcus. Let's just put him in the worst possible situation for arousal and not even give him any clothing to hide behind.  
"Okay," not bothered at all. " I wonder if I threw my housecoat in the bags... that would be helpful. Or my slippers. Oh well, if I don't have them I can always get another one. Not that big of a deal."  
"We'll look." He said as they continued walking back towards the place. The car wasn't as far so it didn't take as long to get there then, opening up the back and beginning to grab the things they needed.  
Duffel slung over his shoulder and a bag in each hand, he had his own things out of the car in a jiff. Once Jack had his things as well, he started for the bed and breakfast.  
Following behind him, Jack carried the rest of the things up the stairs and into the room, setting them down on the bed and beginning to open everything up. He could probably clear up some room, since he had just been tossing everything he thought he would need.  
Setting his own on the on the other side of the mattress, started looking through it. "Hey......" his eyes narrowing a bit. " This is not what I packed to go on honeymoon. Goddamn bitch repacked my bag." he frowned as he went to unpack the thing to see what was now inside. "How did she even get to the bag.... and these aren't my clothes." as uncomfortable suit after uncomfortable looking suit came out of it. "I hate high collared shirts and these would go all the way up to my chin. And not one blue one. Ugh, yellow and green? What the hell?" he was upset now. "What happened to my clothes!?"  
"She got ya all suits? He asked, peeking over. Suit after suit, it looked like it. He grimaced a bit at that, looking at him, "Wot did she expect ya ta be doin? Goin ta fancy party after fancy party?"  
"Looks like it." he sighed once they were all unpacked. "Not even the underwear is mine. It's all stuff I don't wear and that I don't like. I wonder where all my clothes are..... I liked my clothes, damn it." fingers going to pinch and rub along the bridge of his nose. "Well one thing is for damn sure.... I am not keeping these. No way. Maybe I can find a tailor if we stay more than a day someplace to make me new ones, that I like. Cause I don't think I have anything other suit with me. It's all casual clothes.  
"We'll find something tomorrow for more casual stuff if ya want. Shouldn't be that hard." he said, looking it over with a wince.  
"I have the casual stuff... " he sighed. "It's okay. But this... this is exactly why I ran away. Who does stuff like this. This isn't right. You don't just unpack my suitcase and repack it with things you like better. You’re not the one that is wearing it." Sitting down on the bed. "I'm so fucking glad I said no."  
"I am too." He said, sincerely as he stood back up and began sorting through his own stuff. "M' sorry she did that to ya."  
"Yeah well, I guess it is done." sighing again, and going to put the brand new suits into a pile somewhere. "But those are not coming on our trip with us." Heading towards the bathroom then. "Gunna start the water. Could use a good hot soak now."  
"Oh, alright then. I'll just finish up this." He said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed out a cigarette. Lighting it quickly and taking a good long drag from it before breathing out. Fuck. What was he doing. He was breaking every promise he had ever made to himself about Marcus. But it was like an addiction. He couldn't stop. This wasn't good for him but he was... he wanted someone to hold and touch that he loved so badly. He wanted that opportunity but he couldn't have it. And until he reminded himself of that fact, he was never going to get it. One night stands of faceless and nameless people before running from town were all he was going to get and they were never proper.  
"Holy moly!' he yelled from inside the bathroom. "Jack the bathtub is HUGE! It had to be made to hold two people! It's gunna take forever to fill it up but once it is? Freakin terrific!" He found a bottle of bubbles and once the water was running, poured some of those in too, cause why the fuck not.  
Well at least they wouldn't be on top of one another in there. He came over to poke his head into the bathroom and look it over with a low whistle, "Lookin good. We've got some time then ta get ready before it's filled up. Should switch things about. After all, I didn't just pack clothes."  
"Sure thing and neither did I." coming back into the other room now. Opening the second case and duffel bag began to sort through what clothes he did have that were his own and the things that he had brought that he wanted to make sure wasn't destroyed.  
Jack came back in as well, cig hanging from his lips as he began unpacking all the keepsakes from his mum, from his homeland, or from his travels. Even one or two things that Marcus had given him.  
In a bit of an odd moment or mood... he plucked the cig from his friends lips and took a drag on it. Then started coughing horribly. "Ugh... those are horrible."  
Despite his inner thoughts, Jack smiled and reached for it, "I would'a warned ya that these are a bit strong fer yer likin. Yer better with a bit 'ah pipe or a cigar. They've got some flavors to um so they aren't so strong."  
"Cigars stink." he rolled his eyes some. "Pipe isn't too bad though, it actually smells pretty okay. Though I think I'll stick to not smoking at this time."  
"That's up ta you." He smiled and put it back in his mouth, taking a deep drag before letting it out again. Relaxed him at least, even if it wasn't the best taste.  
"I did not bring nearly enough clothes....... then again, I thought I had a suitcase full of them already." Four pairs of pants, six shirts and a few vest and a jacket were laid out on the bed along with undies and socks of course. He folded everything to put back in his large suitcase with room to spare. His night clothes and slippers and bathrobe laid out still.  
"It's why I was sayin, we can get ya some more casual stuff." Jack said as he began repacking his own neatly. He managed to reduce the need for three bags down to two so he could use the other for other things instead and set everything to the side except for the bare minimum of night clothing for himself.  
"Oh." yup.. felt a little stupid now." Might have to hit a store along the way but casual is easier to find then a suit." Blinking a bit ran into the bathroom to check the tub quickly. The water cutting off a few minutes latter. "Bath is all drawn and hot!" he called as he started to strip out of his clothes in the bathroom.  
Jack put out the cig in an ashtray, breathing out the last bit of air before beginning to get undressed, getting out a house coat to walk about in. Putting that on as his clothing went away, he walked into the bathroom with just that on.  
He was already in the bath submerged in the bubbles with a blissful expression on his face. Still lots of room left and his clothes everywhere on the floor.  
Jack reached up to untie the coat, letting the cloth fall from around his body into one hand. He reached out to hang it up on a small hook before turning and moving to climb into the bath himself. Thankful he had left enough time for Marc to already be underwater.  
He kept his eyes closed as he heard him come into the bathroom and even while he climb into the tub. "Ya got enough room?"  
"I'm fine." He said as he settled, arms coming out and relaxing against the sides of the hot tub with a deep breath. Eyes closing himself as he settled into it. This wasn't so bad. Then his legs settled and they brushed against Marcus'. His breath hitched slightly as he felt all the bare skin next to his, face flushing a little. Luckily they were in the hot tub, he could blame it on the steam.  
Once Jack was in and seemed comfortable, he let himself relax all the way, sighing out and his leg brushing against Jack's own some more as he slid lower in the tub. "I'll take this over a smoke any day."  
"Hmmm, you might have a point on that one. But a smoke is definitely more convenient." He closed his eyes and sighed into the water comfortably. Leg twitching just slightly to touched a little more against Marcus'.  
"I wonder if the soap is heart shaped too." Came the muttered words. "Or smells like roses." His hand movin to make little circle in the hot bath water.  
"Probably. Unless it's decoratively carved, could be an actual rose or something." He muttered back as his eyes turned to look.  
There were hearts and roses and other pretty shaped soaps there smelling like a woman's perfume shop. "One bath with pretty soap won't kill us I guess. I just want one that is smooth. Scraping your delicate parts is not fun."  
"I've gotta agree with that one." He said as he shifted in the bath before grabbing a heart shaped mild soap. It was the least scrap threatening. He began rubbing it in the water and sudsing it up.  
"Dey got another one of those?" An eye cracking open. "Or are we sharing the only one that is suitable for washing below the waist?"  
Jack looked up a bit before rubbing over his arms, "Uhh, up to you Mate. Ya wanna get out nd see if there's another one in the closet? Cause there isn't another one over here in the dish."  
"Get out? Oh hell no, I'll just wait my turn then. No biggie." Eye closin again as he soaked in the heated water.  
"Well do ya wanna use it first?" He asked, offering it out. Part of him was a little concerned about any touching of his length right now, since he was currently tingling and ready to spring into action. Thank god for the bloody bubbles.  
"Get me all comfy why don't you and then make me move again." chuckling a bit as he sat up a bit and went to take the soap..... and dropped it in the water between them. "Oops."  
-Oh FUCK me- Was the first thought that went through Jack's head. Dropping the soap. If there was a god, he was probably laughing at him with the way this just kept getting better and better. It didn't help that Marcus was sitting in the worst spot for him to keep calm and relaxed and unaroused. Legs spread, bare chest, eyes closed and letting out little sighs of relaxation and feel goodness that Jack was just trying not to look at him at this point.  
"I'll get it." a hand drove down into the water around where the soap had disappeared. Bumping into both their legs some. It wasn't next to his own or between them either. So that had got closer to Jack's. Running up the outside of it looking for the slippery little bar of suds and down by his feet a bit. "Shoot, where'd it go."  
Jack couldn't help it. As the hand lightly ran up the side of his leg in curious and unknowingly teasing exploration, he began to harden. It was so light and feathery and he was so on edge from the thought of naked in a bath. It didn't help he hadn't had sex at all in a good long time. And now Marcus was crawling towards him and touching him innocently and Jack couldn't help how stiff and red he had gotten.  
His hand started between his legs in case it had gone there and went up just a little by a little till, "Finally! Jack if you wanted the soap so bad you didn't have to hide it. I would have let you go first." he chuckled some as he retrieved it from about his lower inner thigh.  
He didn't trust himself to speak right now. Everything was tense and he was trying like hell to get his erection to go down but the warm wet surrounding him in the tub really wasn't helping and the touches were just too much. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? This was the worst sort of torture.  
"You okay? You're all red now. Water too hot?" concern leaking into his voice. The soap taken and started to rub it all over his upper body, sitting all the way up now.  
Oh that was so not helping. "N-Nah, I'm all good mate." He tried to smile a little shakily, unconsciously watching the soap rubbing all over the torso and around his nipples as he bit his lip.  
"Probably should clean up the stuff after this and get to bed early, make sure you stay healthy. Hate for our first stop to be a hospital." His hands and the soap went below the water then as he washed his boy parts. Thinking of something that might hopefully make him smile, lift a leg out of the water and pointed his toes. "Hey look... like those french girls in the pictures right?" Going to slowly and what he thought was seductively wash his leg.  
"Ye-Yeah. Heh, wouldn't want that-" He looked up only to see the picture displayed in front of him. Just as the full image impacted him, his eyes dilated and he went from just beginning to get it under control to rock hard in ten seconds flat. A soft sound threatened to escape as he bit his lip and his hands went to his lap instead of being out to his sides. The bubbles were getting too thin for him to be any sort of comfortable letting it exposed.  
"Hey... that is a good face in return," he laughed at Jack playing along. But should finish up so you can have a turn too. His other leg washed quickly and efficiently. "There ya go." offering the soap back out to him.  
Too bad it was a serious face and his hands were covering the very insistent and twitching member he now had to try and deal with. If only he didn't have that image in his head from just now. His one hand came up and held out for the soap, trying to keep a casual look on his face.  
"I'll just let ya finish up den," he nodded as he handed him the soap and went to stand up, the water rushing down off his body. He did turn as he stood, so Jack got a fairly good look at his backside as the bubbles ran down and over the curve of it before he stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel to wrap about his bum.  
Don’t moan. Don’t moan. Don’t moan. Don't move. It was a good fucking thing Marcus wasn't looking at him any more because he couldn't take his eyes off that supple backside. His length twitched at the thoughts, much more realistic now that he had seen it and the soap slid from his hand back under the water.  
Bending over to quickly gather up his dirty clothes from the floor, turned to look back at Jack at the door. "Don't take too long now or I'll worry. Call me if you need anything." then out to the other room he went.  
Soap forgotten in the water, Jack's hand immediately went to stroke along his twitching member with a heavy exhale and a soft moan, stroking up and down. It wouldn't take long. He was too riled at this point, there was no way he was going to get it to go down. Had to get it done quickly though, so he used every trick he knew. The squeeze at the tip, the rubbing at his own nipples, even closing his eyes and imagining that wide mouth becoming full over his length or better yet, that delicious perky arse taking his hard length over and over as he screamed and moaned for more.  
He toweled off easily since he didn't wash his hair and there was nothing to drip down all the time. Blue sleeping pants pulled on without anything underneath them and the button up shirt soon followed. Collecting up his things, used the smaller of the two suitcases for dirty clothes and the larger one for clean. All the things went into the duffel and they were moved off the bed.  
Jack brought his free hand up to his mouth, biting down on it to muffle the moan of pleasure as the orgasm overtook him and left him arching against the tub heavily. Trying to stifle the heavy, panting breaths and deeply in and out. Don't let Marcus hear him.  
What was..... "You okay?" he called loudly as he turned down the bed for the night. Heart were not the best shape for a bed, lovers or not. Oh well, they would survive.  
"Uh, yeah mate. Just slipped a bit nd accidentally stubbed my toe on the bloody faucet." he grunted a bit towards the end, trying to get washed and get out. That had been too close. Too bloody close.  
"Got the bed all ready." he kept talking. "You want a drink before bed?" after all they had a nice little bar type thing in here. Nightcap sounded pretty good.  
Oh this night was getting better and better. Was this his punishment for getting his wish? "Uhh, so long as it's not a large one then. Wouldn't want to be groggy nd in pain tomorrow." he said as he stood up and went to go and dry off, unplugging the water and watching it and all evidence of his act go down the drain.  
He grabbed two tumblers and put some ice in each. "Pick your poison then? What would you like. Oh... orange juice."  
He couldn't help it as he came out in barely anything but a towel. Hell, since Marcus had decided to walk around in naught after the bath tub, he decided he wasn't getting his house coat wet when he could just get into his pajamas. He was laughing just a bit. "That's hardly a poison, mate."  
"I meant to mix with something else." rolling his eyes at the man. Vodka going to pour in one of the tumblers along with a splash of orange juice.  
"Well ya just said orange juice, what was I supposed ta think?" He chuckled, putting on his pants and a rather loose fitting tunic before coming over behind Marcus, "Do they got any rum?"  
"Yup," plucking up the bottle and pouring about two fingers out for him and into the ice filled glass. "There you are my good Sir."  
"Thanks. Need a tip then?" He smiled, reaching out for it and raising it in a bit of a toast. Feeling calmer and more relaxed now that they were both dressed and he had rubbed one out with Marcus being none the wiser.  
He lifted his own in return before he downed the whole liquid content of his glass was downed. Reaching out went to pour himself another one.  
"Guess not." He chuckled and drank his two shots down before placing it back down, "Bartender, I think I'll have another."  
"Hey you said you wanted a small one. I never said anything of the sort. I, good Sir, am celebrating my new found freedom." Taking a sip of the next one before looking over to Jack, "Sure you want another?"  
"Yeah, lay it on me. Changed my mind since I seemed ta have forgotten we're celebrating your freedom tonight." He said, sloshing the ice about the glass some with a smile.  
"Okay then," he took the rum bottle and poured him another two fingers full of it. "Here is to epic adventures and freedom to live as you wish."  
"Ta livin like ya want ta with no one ta fuckin say whether yer right or wrong. Nd always chasing all those dreams ya wanna do." He smiled, grey blue eyes twinkling a bit as he held his rum to tink against Marcus'  
Clinking his glass together at the toast, downed it quickly as well before going for a third. "And they say this stuff is strong." Marc scoffed some. He felt fine after all. His tummy was a bit warm but that was about it.  
"Wait til ya start walkin." He chuckled, downing his own before setting it up again, pouring his own this time, "Ya wanna do another? Maybe... Fuck everyone else. Live ta be happy?"  
"Hell yes I wanna do another one." the now full glass raised up to clink again.  
Jack had added a bit more to his rum now and chinked it against Marcus' before downing the whole thing again. That was a couple of shots now and rather quickly. Not to mention he was rather thin. "Perhaps we should sit down if we're gonna continue this?"  
"Sure why not." grabbing the bottle of vodka and the bottle of orange juice took his cup over to the bed. Crawling a bit onto it and on all fours to get to the top of the thing. "This will be much better, yes?"  
Taking the rum with him and settling next to Marcus on the bed with a soft groan. Pouring himself another. "Definitely."  
Pouring himself a fourth drink his head got a bit fuzzy feeling. Probably because he moved too fast. "What's this one too? Best Friends?"  
"Yeah, Best friends nd the great times they inspire." He chuckled, a little more giggly as the warmth began spreading from his belly to his extremities.  
"Here here." clinking glasses with him again and shooting it down. "No stupid dames to mess shit up," he grinned goofily but didn't go to refill it right away as his head got fuzzier as the alcohol from the four quickly taken tumbler fulls started to hit home properly.  
Swallowing his own, he gave a good long sigh, "Yeah. One ah the reasons I never got hitched. Don't need someone tryin ta change who I am."  
"Why... why is it so much easier to just be with the boys? They don't.... don't want to change others." He was looking at the pretty patterns the glass made when he held it up to the light and spun it around. "I'd totally... totally get married if I could marry a guy."  
Jack breath shuddered from him as he glanced over to Marcus. "Ya would?" he asked, hand twitching a little into the covers.  
"Yup. Could go to a ball... ball game and not be nagged bout when we were leaving," he hiccuped a little. "Guy wouldn't care if ya accidentally f....farted or burped too loud." chuckling a bit "Don't care if ya got to scratch an itch someplace when ya home alone. Lot easier them being married ta a girl," looking over at Jack, "don't ya think?"  
"Definitely," he agreed, looking up into Marcus' eyes in a bit of wonder. God how he loved him, the warmth inside him now not just the alcohol but the intense feelings as well.  
The glass was set down on the little table next ta da bed with the bottle of booze. "Mean, guys are even nice ta sn-snuggle with." Yup, he had a good buzz going now. "Cause I've had my head in your lap a few times and dat's always nice." leaning over went to lay against Jack's side with his head on is chest. "No squishy but still really nice after all. This," nuzzling down a bit, "This is good."  
Jack leaned in putting an arm around him and rubbed up and down his back. "I've always like it better." He murmured, setting his own glass and rum to his own little table. Heartbeat picking up again.  
"Smoother, no lumps." he sighed happily and leaned harder, completely relaxed. "Like hearin heartbeats, they is like little drums." head very fuzzy now. "Hey Jack? What.... what do ya think it be like ta kiss another guy? Can you kiss another guy? Ya both got lips after all so I would think ya could."  
His breath stopped and his hand clenched into his shorts. "Ya wanna find out?"  
"Dunno.." his cheeks flushing redder than just having the alcohol in his system. "After all, said my vows and everything." finger curling up into Jack's shirt. "All dat was left was a kiss. Might marry me if ya kiss me." a slow lick of his lips was given before he glanced up. "Ya wanna marry me Jack?"  
"Yes." Jack said huskily, leaning in and kissing him soundly. Eyes closing and bringing a hand up to his cheek. Blame it on the alcohol, but he had had eight shots and he was so tired of hiding and holding back.  
The finger clenched tighter in the shirt and he leaned up towards the kiss. Eyes closing and the most blissful sighed out little whimper given against them. They were harder, rougher than a girls and absolutely perfect. His leg scooting over to lay atop of Jack's own,  
Humming happily into, lips moving passionately against Marcus' and pouring every little thing Jack had ever felt for him into it. Pulling him close with closed eyes and open lips.  
His own parted letting making the next whimper louder, needier as he kissed a touch sloppy but with great passion. One hand let go, slid around to clutch onto his shirt at the back, holding him close too. The leg not happy to lay where it was went to worm itself between Jack's own.  
His legs parted a little, a soft and earnest plea to his voice as his tongue slowly slid inside the expectant mouth, tracing over and exploring it. One hand moving to cup the bum as the other continued rubbing and touching. He had already damned himself. If this was all he could have.... he would enjoy it.  
His hands now both roamed over the expanse of his back, touching instead of simply holding on for dear life. The soft moan the answer to the plea that had been voiced as his bum as palmed, hips arching up and against the side of Jack's body, betraying the fact that he was hard and aroused by everything that was happening.  
An answering moan escaped between them and Jack thrust his hips forward, rubbing his own rehardening length against the his own. Fuck they were both responding so quickly. He pushed Marc onto his back, hands coming around to unbutton the front of his shirt as the kiss re-deepened and the hips slid against one another.  
He gasped a bit while keeping his lips open and touching Jack, unintentionally stealing his very breath from him. No one but his own hand had touched his length before and it felt very very good to have someone do so. It ignited the flames to burn a bit brighter and hotter, his hands sliding up and over his neck and into his hair as his lower half went to rub and press against the Australian harder.  
Each button undone and finally beginning to slid the fabric from his shoulders, Jack moved his hands to lightly brush over before rubbing into the nipples on his chest as his own hips began rocking slowly and grinding into Marcus'. Sharing their breath between them and pressing their foreheads together, "Feels so good..." He murmured against the lips.  
"Don't stop...." was all his mind could think to say, a tinged panicked that he would. "Please don't stop." little huffy words breathed out, the air ghosting along Jack's skin. His chest arching up into the hands upon them as he shivered at the incredible feeling of rubbing against someone else. Fingers kneading and carding threw the strands.  
"M' not." Jack breathed, hands moving to take his own shirt off before resuming the touches. Pinching the perky, hardened nubs lightly before moving his hands down to brush along the hemline of Marcus' pants. He was absolutely divine, lying against the romance driven sheets and far more beautiful than anything Jack has seen before.  
His chest arched even more at the pinching and there was a heady encouraging moan to go with it. His bottom lip was caught in his teeth as his breathing became shallow and erratic at the thought of where those hands might go and what those hands might do. His hips trying to move up so Jack's hands would move down.  
One hand expertly popping the drawstring loose, Jack moved to begin kissing down his neck and about his shoulders and chest. Delving inside the soft pants, his hand met with the hot length and brushed over it once before using the tips of his fingers to stroke up and down lightly.  
"Oh shit....." he huffed the vulgar word out as he was taken in hand and kissed all over, "Ah god.... Jack." he moaned as he was teased and taunted by lips and hands. His head tipping this way and that to let him kiss and touch more.  
Kissing down his chest now, Jack stopped if he heard a change in tone or breath to nip or suck at certain places before trailing the rest of the way over his navel and around the base with his tongue. Massaging into the skin as he looked up at Marcus. "Beautiful." He said, accent getting thicker now as he turned his head and licked up the side of the member.  
It hitched a few times and the hands pulled on his hair when it did but not in a bad way, in a very good one. He wasn't sure if it was the way he said that word or the lick along his member that had never known anything but his own hand but it had him moaning like a whore and shuttering all over, a flush starting to take over his body and tint it's coloring.  
Jack enjoyed every sound, smiling as he moved to lap at the tip evenly. His fingertips still stroking as the other massaged into the leg and rubbed Marcus all over it. He wouldn't take him. He would leave him with that at least, so perhaps he felt not so violated should this be only the alcohol. Or something special they could share later if it wasn't. But he barely dared to hope. His lips began sucking about the head and a low, lewd humming of his lips.  
His fingers clenched and pushed a bit down on the head beneath them unknowingly, a reflex. " Jack... ah oh my god..... Jack!" heat racing along his veins and starting to pool a bit, just a little lower. The vibrations keenly felt along his twitching length and setting all of his nerves to heightened sensitivity. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once and coaxing groans to fall from his lips. The moist heat around the tip was driving him crazy in pleasure.  
Dragging the tip of his tongue in circles about the bulbous head, Jack slowly began taking it inside and bobbing his own head a bit. Moving to suck rhythmically with each inch until he was all the way inside. Hands came up to hold Marcus' hips instead as he drug his lips and tongue up against his mouthful before coming back down.  
Groans and moans fell freely from his lips at this display of such skill upon his body. A pleasure filled keening sounding as he was taken completely inside the heat of his mouth and his skin flushed a tint darker. His hips shook against those hands that held him, not trying to thrust up but from the near overwhelming bliss that was running rampant threw his body. Hands desperate to hold onto something, one stayed tangled in his hair while the other gripped at the covers pulling them up and to his chest some.  
Looking up at just how much he was falling apart beautifully before his very eyes, Jack moaned lightly into it before going all the way down. Swallowing around the length and bobbing into it.  
His breath hitched hard at the moan feeling the vibrations the whole length down his member. Then the moist heat was wrapped around the entirety and it was being massaged somehow. His hips twitched slightly upwards as the heat in his veins ran impossibly hot and that pool was growing and growing. His finger held onto the sheet and hair a bit tighter.  
The breath and tightened fingers had Jack's hand falling to his own member, needing to pull down his pants enough to thrust into the sheets for some relief. His mouth bobbed eagerly up and down, sucking harder and moving faster in his arousal and want to make Marc feel good. To bring him over that edge and know he had been the one to cause it.  
Little hitches got louder and faster till he was panting hard and a sheen of sweat had formed upon his skin. His cheeks were red as his head pushed back into the mattress as the quicker pace and stronger pressure pushed him to fall over that edge with a sharp yell of Jack's name as he came, fingers clenching as he did.  
Feeling his mouth suddenly full of a more bitter liquid, the Aussie pulled back enough to lick at and swallow it. Tasting it as it rolled off his tongue and sighing as he finally pulled off the spent length and reached down to take his own leaking member in hand.  
His head spun and he still couldn't really think, all he knew is something was missing. The hand in the dark hair slid down to a shoulder and upper hair to tug lightly at it. He wanted to feel him against his body, know that he was there. "Jack...." the whispered out breathy word called.  
"A-Almost done, Marcus...." He shuddered, moaning and leaning in to kiss him deeply. Fuck he just needed a little more....  
He whines a little but then there were kisses, deep and hard that had him moaning once more. The hand slipping down along his arm to the hand working along the length to cup around it.  
His eyes snapped open and he moaned deeply, pulling back enough to ask, "Ya... ya wanna?" He thrust into the hand cupping him, feeling so much better than his own that had fallen away. Letting Marcus touch.  
Kiss had gone away.... Leaning up went to try and find those lips once more. No talking, just doing. Stroking along the length in his hand now, letting his fingers squeeze at the tip. The sheet let go of and the hand tugging at his arm again to bring him closer.  
Jack moaned heavily , obeying the unspoken request and coming to lay along with Marc. His eyes closing again and hips thrusting lightly into the stroking hand as his own held onto his new lover.  
His lips found those rougher ones against and went to kiss them again. deep, hard, and passionately. His hand twisting as it stroked along the flesh, hard and soft at the same time. Tiny little noises, encouraging and a touch still wanting, returning the heavier groans that vibrated his lips from Jack.  
Jack's breath hitched into it as the heavy groans were returned and his hands began exploring again, rubbing over each new area as he was so wonderfully manhandled. Hips thrusting faster into the touch and reaching towards that peak  
He urged him closer, stay closer with that free hand a little with pushes against his back. They soon turned to running his fingernails lightly up and down instead. Once the nails were dragged all the way up his neck to his hairline, wanting to play in it some more.  
"Ahh... Ah!... AH!" He cried out that last part loudly, everything clenching together as he came hard. Clutching Marcus to him and shuddering.  
He kissed his cheeks and neck softly as his hand slowed and coaxed him threw the finish. Quiet little murmurs of just soothing noises accompanying them as well as his body tried to cradle Jack's own.  
Finishing all over Marc's belly and into his chest, cumming so hard he saw white spots behind his eyelids as his whole body became taut as the bow string he sometimes shot. Before relaxing into it and groaning into the shoulder he had his face pressed against..  
The soft touches and kisses were given still as he relaxed against him. His eyes closing and he hummed soft lullabies, everything extremely gentle at the moment.  
Jack curled up on top of him, holding him and basically becoming a large, Jack shaped blanket over top of him. His arms rubbing up and down as his wayward, buzzed and very very happy thoughts began flitting slowly slowly back.  
The humming continued as he lay there and touched and nuzzled against the other. Not really talking at the moment, just enjoying it.  
After all the times Jack had been the one to be silent while Marcus was one more for babbling, now the normally quiet Australia was beginning to get antsy in the silence. As much as he was remarkably happy and sated right now, he couldn't help but wonder when the other shoe would drop. When would his happy dream become just that, a dream. "Oi, Marcus?" He finally asked.  
"Hmmmm?" Bright blue eyes cracked a bit still a bit drunk, highly tipsy. "Sleepy time?"  
Jack looked down at him, bittersweet as he looked so adorable. So trusting and beautiful. He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss against his lips. Might as well be in for a pound if he was in for an ounce. "I love you."  
His eyes twinkled at bit at hearing that one and the smile grew impossibly large as he nuzzled their noses together. "Really? Dat's good. Cause I love you too. And now we can really be married to each other."  
"Yeah." It came out a little odd, feeling it catch in his throat slightly as he leaned in for another kiss. If only he didn't have this sinking feeling it would be different tomorrow. That Marcus might wake up and remember what happened. Or worse, if he didn't.  
Kisses, he liked kisses. Liked kisses from Jack. Though once the kiss ended his head ducked a bit as he pushed Jack over to lay cuddled up side by side.  
Jack's arms wrapped more comfortably around Marcus and held him close, nuzzling into him as a large yawn spread across his face and he finally found something not very comfortable between them. His pants. So he began kicking them off and tossing them over the side.  
He grumped a little as they were and snuggled in closer, not liking the moving at all. His head laying against a shoulder and against his throat, a deep breath taken.  
Off the side and now very comfortable, Jack took a deep breath and kissed his forehead, "Ya gunna take off yers or are they gonna be on your knees all night?"  
"Errm?" Sleepy and drunk he hadn't even realized they were there. He kinda moved his legs a bit uselessly trying to get them off. "Help... they tryin ta eat me."  
Jack chuckled and used his one leg to pull them the rest of the way off, not wanting to move any more. The room was beginning to spin a little and he didn't trust himself to sit up anymore. He drank a little too much, "Better?"  
He just purred in response and snuggled closer. Halfway asleep already.  
Curling in on him and nuzzling into him, Jack kissed his forehead again. Enjoying this closeness and loving while he could, since he didn't think it would be there in the morning. Slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

 

Thank god for the curtains, was all Marc could think when he finally roused the next day. Any brighter in here and he didn't think he could take it. His head pounded and his stomach was not at all happy with him. Whining too loudly for his own head, curled up tighter to the person with him.  
Jack still slept soundly, curled up with Marcus and barely moving at the whine.  
God he desperately needed aspirin and some water. With a heavy sigh, gently went to disengage himself so he could get to the bathroom. He had to relieve himself quite badly too.  
Jack groaned, shifting as he was moved a bit before yawning heavily, "Mmmmm, still early..."  
"Shhhh..." Hand going to his head as he whispered, "Need pee. Be back." Sitting up and having his head spin wildly. "Oh god..."  
Jack opened his eyes and glanced over to Marc before moving to get out of bed. Not his best move either, but at least he managed to get the trashcan over next to Marc before leaning against the bed.  
Don’t throw up, don’t throw up.... Seeing the trashcan right there his stomach heaved and he grabbed for it. Thankfully it was empty and just bile came up.  
Jack shuddered a bit, grimacing at the sound before wobbly making his way to the bathroom. Grabbing a glass and filling it with water to sip and get rid of his cotton mouth before carrying it out to Marc. Steps getting a little steadier as he asked, "You want a sip?  
He was back to laying on the bed and holding his stomach some. An eye cracked a little as he looked at the glass. "In a minute." The eye closed again. "Need pee first."  
"Want somethin ta lean on?" He asked, quietly, setting the glass to the side for now.  
Nodding a bit as he went to sit up again, taking nice deep breaths. A hand offered out for help in getting up as well.  
Jack took his hand and pulled gently, supporting him as they got him up and was a shoulder to lean on as he got them to the bathroom. "Need something ta lean on while ya go? Or do you got it?" He asked quietly, rubbing his back a bit.  
Nope, bit letting go at this point. No pants to worry about, he just took himself in hand and aimed. A tiny sigh of relief given as he relieved himself. Fuck he was dizzy now on his feet. "Aspirin?" the horse whisper asked looking over to the medicine cabinet with a bit of hope.  
"I'll look. Can ya walk back to the bed or are ya lookin with me?" He asked gently, rubbing the back a little. His hand reaching out for a wash cloth and turning the sink on low to wet it.  
He shook it and let it flop back down. Bed.... bed was a good word. Reaching out for a wall, went to try and balance on that while he walked trying to get back to the bed.  
Jack smiled just a little before shutting off the water and grabbing some Advil from the medicine cabinet before coming back into the bedroom. Knocking one back for himself before offering Marc some as he washed off their bellies.  
He was just flopping back down on the bed with a pained groan, curling up on himself some again. He was grateful for the water and pills but that meant moving and sitting back up. With a large frown he levied himself back up and took the pills first, tossing them in his mouth before he swallowed them down with the water. Hopefully they stayed down as well. Not really responding to getting washed at all save to sit there and let it happen, rubbed his head some more with both his hands.  
"Feelin that bad, huh?" he murmured, cleaning himself off getting back into the bed and rubbing his back again. "Go back ta sleep, we don’t hafta go nowhere."  
As soon as he was done being washed, he flopped over once more, "Feel like poop." murmured quietly. Relaxing as the hands rubbed once again.  
"M sorry. Shouldn't ah let ya drink so much." Jack continued rubbing, even going to far as to move closer so their legs were touching. Getting sleepy again.  
His eyes closed, he reached blindly behind him to find the hand and arm rubbing there. Grabbing hold of it and pulling it to come around him and cuddling it to his chest.  
Well he couldn't be too upset if he wanted to be cuddled, which Jack was happy to oblige. He nuzzled into the back of the neck and scooted closer to spoon.  
A soft contented hum was breathed out. "......So sick." murmured even as he was falling asleep.  
Jack yawned and rubbed his belly some, eyes falling closed a few minutes later.

When next he woke, it was much later in the day. His bleary eyes looking about found a clock that said it was eleven thirty. At least he felt a tad bit better this time. Not going to throw up and his head was just a dull ache.  
Jack was back to fast asleep, curled up around him like a teddy bear with a soft happy smile on his face.  
He let his hand curl around the one in front of him as he took a deep breath and felt every touch between them. "I love you." He spoke softly, "This is always how it should have been. You and I on honeymoon together. Guess I got my wish." A sad little smile appearing. "At least till you wake up not feeling bad and worried to kick my ass. Was worth it though."  
As the rumbling of the chest and the sounds in the air began, Jack began to rouse from his slumber. Just in time to catch the last few words of the second to last sentence. He groaned and little and buried his face into the back of his neck, "Wot was that 'bout yer arse?" He asked, sleep thickened voice a bit muffled.  
God, he lived for those few times his voice got all thick like that. "You're poking it." he tried to think of something that sounded reasonable.  
".....Wot?" He asked, confused and rubbing his hand up and down his belly a bit. Probably a joke or something he wasn't getting. "Feelin any bettah this mornin, l- mate?"  
"My backside," he blushed a bit at saying it again and tried not to let his stomach tremble too much. "You're ummm..... poking it."  
A few seconds before his eyes went wide with realization and he backed away, bringing a hand up to his flushed face. "...Sorry. I... morning..." What could he say?  
Well that wasn't exactly what he had wanted to happen. Now he was a bit cold himself with the air between them. There was something always in between them it seemed; words, society, air. Always close but not able somehow to get passed that in between. He had to get him drunk to even get the courage to flirt to get that kiss and that had escalated quickly. Had to be tipsy to be able to gets those I love you words past his lips while Jack was awake and there. Now.. now they were back to so much standing in between once more.  
Jack's legs were tight together, trying to hide the fact that his morning wood wasn't /just/ morning wood. And trying to get it to go away because it was being stubborn. But he was sitting up now and a little cold and kinda wishing he had just kept his mouth closed. He could have cuddled just a little longer. "Are... Are ya feelin any better?" He asked, still quiet and glancing over to him.  
Well he had been, now he just felt.... lonely. "Yeah," he nodded but curled up tighter in a ball. "Stomach has settled, head isn't nearly so foggy, and I can speak in whole sentences."  
He nodded a bit, "That's good. Do you remember last night?"  
What do you say? What do you not say? He could feel the in between get thicker and harder somehow. He was so tired of the in between but he just... he just couldn't lose Jack either. "Yeah," the word whispered a little. "You?"  
"Yeah." He repeated back, looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Hope lighting inside him now a bit. He had cuddled and he remembered last night. Maybe. "But.... I don't regret it." it was as close as he could get right now. Not a true confession but the beginnings of one.  
That... that was better than he thought, might mean he wouldn't get his ass kicked anyway. Made him feel worse though that he kinda planned it too. Well he planned on getting drunk and asking for the kiss, not the blowjob though he wasn't complaining or regretting it either. Felt like he had taken advantage of him and their friendship and it didn't sit well. "What... what if I told you I kind of planned it.... would you still not regret it? If, if you do... that's okay. and if you want to kick my ass for doing it to you, that's okay too. I just.... wanted a kiss is all... but other things happened and I don't regret anything either. But... but if you don't want to travel and stuff with me... I understand that too." He did it. he reached into the in between to try and find him on the other side. He just couldn't look him in the eye when he did. Scared to see the repulsion or disgust he might find looking back.  
Jack stared at him in shock for a moment before reaching out and taking Marc's hand into his own, a large smile coming across his face at the confession. Even going so far as to wipe his eyes with his other hand. "I'd hafta say... that I meant every word I said last night. I love you, Marcus. I'd marry ya today if I could." He leaned in, going to curl up against him again like he had been before, member only half hard now but still a little there.  
He let his fingers twine in the spaces between Jack's own and found... that space that he hated so much, just wasn't there anymore. Giving the hand a squeeze, let go of it for a moment before turning about so that they could be facing each other now and snuggles down against his neck just a touch hesitantly. His eyes were all watery though as a drop or two could be felt on Jack's skin. "You can't marry me today, you already married me last night." his arms going to curl up on his chest between them. "I love you too."  
He leaned in, kissing his lips gently as the tears began to fall from his own eyes. Deliriously happy and feeling like he could run for miles or touch the moon to bring it down for his love. Marcus loved him too. Said they were married and together. He could barely hold the kiss from smiling so much.  
Rubbing their noses together at the slightly unstable smiling kiss, just let the tears fall where they may. They were happy tears after all so it was fine. "Can... can I maybe make one request though?" Not sure if he should press his luck so much so soon.  
"Wot is it?" He brought his hand up, rubbing over his cheek and just touching him. Enjoying everything about him and reveling over the fact that they could actually be together.  
His hands laid flat on his chest, fingers spreading out just a bit. "......." deep breath, he said he loved you after all right? You're just scared out of habit. "A ring. I wanna wear your ring. Since we are married and all. Had our wedding night and everything."  
He chuckled a little, "You say that loike I wasn't already plannin on it. God I love you Marcus. I never thought this could happen, always thought you'd never want me loike this..." More tears slid down his face as he leaned in to kiss and hold a little tighter.  
A heavily breathed out chuckle was given to that. "Funny.... thought the same thing about you too while I've been trying to find a way to tell you without losing you forever. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you."  
His hands spreading over the cheeks, wiping away the tears and kissing the corners of his eyes. "How long?" He asked, wanting to hear it.  
"Years...." he confessed the tears coming a touch faster now. "Why I am such a little pain in your ass, wanting to spend all the time I could with you. Always trying to see if I could get away with that little bit more. I won't volunteer to read with anyone else but you. Two years I've been hoping for a kiss.  
"I don't know when I first started but I first realized it that one night ya came over nd it had been raining nd we had hot chocolate by the fire." He said quietly, tears finally slowing.  
"Was soaked." he chuckled a little bit. " and cold. You helped to warm me up again." sniffling a bit as he leaned his head in close. "One of those things my mind likes to daydream about. Doing something like that again but sitting with your arms around me instead of across from me. Stripping out of the wet clothes this time to warm up. Lots of kissing too."  
"Yeah. Among other things." He smiled, kissing at the cheeks and face. Relishing in just being able to do it. "M really glad ya planned it all last night. I was a bit ah a mess."  
"Was kinda of a spur of the moment plan to tell the truth. I just kept finding opportunities to keep pushing a bit more. Then I saw the alcohol and thought maybe it would give me the courage and maybe it would keep you from kicking my ass." he chuckled and nuzzled back. " I'm really glad I did it to."  
"Well, it's not wot kept me from kickin yer arse, but it was part ah wot made me kiss ya. Not that I don't like doin it, but I was a bit afraid you'd go find a baseball bat." Jack sighed, laying his head onto the pillow and finally wiping his cheeks off and keeping them dry.  
Oh that was better, now that he was laying down and relaxing once more it meant better snuggles. "Guess we were both a little scared of the same thing when really we had nothing to be afraid of."  
"Yeah." He yawned, tired now again from the crying. Snuggled and warm and just so happy. A dream come true.  
"Wanna take another nap?" he asked as the weight on his own head got a little heavier. "Don't have anything to do today after all."  
"Mmmm hmm." He nodded a little, eyes already closing and snuggling in closer. So nice.  
"You'll still be here when I wake up right? And this won't be a dream?" he asked with a yawn.  
"I promise." He murmured, kissing his cheek as he began to fall asleep.  
"Okay." he nodded some and sighed a bit happily as he didn't have to let go or pretend anymore. He could stay and sleep right here.  
Jack fell asleep, body going boneless and curled around his love. Taking no heed of the daylight streaming through the window.  
He just rested there, not really asleep and not really truly awake yet either. Just being and enjoying the weight and arms and what actually had happened. That this was okay and that there would be a ring and he would be the one to wear it. When he finally did drift off completely, there was a small smile that stayed on his lips.  
A few hours later, Jack stirred from his nap to a rumbling belly. Shifting a bit as it made audible noises in the room and he frowned. Hungry, but wanted to snuggle and hold Marcus more…  
"........don't go." the soft murmured words given as he snuggled into the shifting a bit, starting to wake up some now.  
"Hungry..." He murmured with a frown. "First time in a while." He admitted  
That made him start to think some. He hadn't ate much dinner the night before.... "Okay." yawning some and starting to sit up just a little, " We'll go feed you then."  
"Mmmm, first you're all don't go nd now yer tryin ta get up? Just hug me a little longer." He frowned, tightening his arms a little.  
"You're too thin." he made a point of noting he knew the other had lost some weight. 'And you're hungry." but he laid back down anyway. "I wasn't awake yet.... thought ya was leavin without me. Worry about you."  
"I know. Didn't feel like eatin for a while there." He said, eyes cracking open and looking up at the younger man.  
"Yeah well neither did I," he shrugged. "Guess I am just better at forcing myself to. Learn to live on just a bit of sleep too. Probably why I am so sleepy today. First good night sleep in a really long time."  
"I slept a lot more than usual. Just didn't eat." He yawned before squeezing again and moving away.  
"Opposite then." nodding a bit and humming at the squeeze. " You almost stopped eating and I almost stopped sleeping." He tried getting up again since Jack was moving as well now.  
"Yeah. Hopefully this ends that all right." He smiled, getting up and moving for a pair of underwear first, followed by a set of clothing.  
It didn't take him long to grab a pair of boxers and trousers and pull them on. A shirt taken out and a clean dressed down vest as well. "Yeah, everything should be better now.  
Dressed and ready to go, Jack came over to Marcus and reached for his hand, "Ready ta go nd start our new life, together?"  
"Yeah," he nodded taking the hand without hesitation. "Eat something first then go find a jewelry shop. Can stay here one more night I think, since it is our honeymoon and all."  
A squeeze, "It's the honeymoon suite after all. Might as well put it to good use." He smiled, so glad for it even if he had been embarrassed as all hell yesterday.  
He chuckled at that one but nodded and gave him a smile that out shined any he may have been given the night before. "I love you." leaning up a bit to press their lips together. "Happily ever after."  
"I love you too." He leaned in pressing their lips together as he held him close for a moment. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Clockwork and I have been going back and forth with editing this one for a while and we finally got it to a point we can be reasonably happy with posting it. This is between our two characters The RED Sniper Jack and the BLU Scout Marc from some other writings we've done with them in a more canon setting, but we wanted to play with them in other settings as well, so this is the result. We hope you enjoyed!


End file.
